


Still living

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: Jaime asks Sansa if she's still living.





	Still living

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this as a full fix a couple months ago but I had taken it down because I didn't how to finish it, so I'll just leave it as a one shot.

She use to dream of the type of love where you couldn’t imagine living without the person. The type of love where the person becomes your life. But what happens when death separates you from love? Do you die along with them? Or does love become a ghost that haunts you?

She finds herself starting out the window, watching the sea. He grew up near the sea. She remembered how his smile would meet his eyes when he spoke of casterly rock, of the waters that surround it, and the salty winds. She thinks to open the window, and when she does she tastes the salt, and feels the warm breeze on her skin.

“Hey Stark,” He says, his breath hitting her ear, his voice rumbling into her eardrum, his hands on her hips. She can feel his lips on her earlobe, can feel his jaw the move against her cheek. She can feel the stubble pricking her skin, “Are you still living ?”

Sansa jolts. She jerks against her sheets, and the bright red numbers shining in the dark are 3:45. She stares at the ceiling. 

Sometimes her dreams remember his kisses.His hands. He kisses her like she’s the maiden herself, and his hands run over her scars, mending the harsh pink. 

When they come up for air, their foreheads touch, legs entwined. He’s panting, and he’s smiling, the smile meets his eyes, and he asks her, “Are you still living?”

She stares into his emerald eyes for a moment. She opens her mouth to say something. To say anything, but she can’t. 

She jolts herself awake sweating, and tangled alone in her bedsheets.

Her heart thumps and beats so fast. Her mind going thousands of miles per hour, and no longer can her mind define what is a dream and what is a nightmare.

5:30, the clock reads.

“You looked tired, “ her mother says as Sansa sips her coffee.

If he was here, he would’ve winked at her as soon as her mother said a that comment. She would have blushed bright red,and burrow herself in his neck, and her mother would sigh, and he would’ve smirk. 

But he’s not here. She simply shrugs. Instead, she hears his voice in the back of her head, Still living?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't know if you notice this but I sometimes delete my full on stories because I get lazy, hopefully it doesn't happen with Now.


End file.
